


Hard to Love

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Angst, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Raychael centric, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe I'm just hard to love." Ray exhaled, smoke pouring from his mouth with the words.</p>
<p>Michael responded only by taking another drag on his cigarette, glancing over at Ray.</p>
<p>"Hard to love and easy to leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Love

"Maybe I'm just hard to love," Ray exhaled, smoke pouring from his mouth along with the words.

Michael responded only by taking another drag on his cigarette, glancing over at Ray.

"Hard to love and easy to leave."

A shift in demeanor and eyebrows raising accompanied Michael's words, spoken almost as a question.

"That's not true."

Ray exhaled again, relaxing more with every hit.

"But it really is, isn't it?"

Continuing to listen to him, Michael hung his head as he tossed away the butt of his cigarette.

"Sometimes I don't think I can do this, or I feel like it would be better if I just... Left."

Ray's eyes were glazed over. His shoulders shook slightly, his jaw set as he stared at the Los Santos skyline before them.

"You know I won't let you leave." He whispered, curling his fingers in Ray's hair as he laid his head in Michael's lap. Ray let out a contented sigh, nuzzling into the touch.

"I know, I know. Maybe I'm just crazy for thinking things like that. I love you guys."

A weak smile pulled at his lips, not quite reaching his eyes. Michael smiled back, continuing to pet his hair. Carefully he arranged his wind blown curls, Ray's eyes drifting shut as he did.

"I don't know if I really could leave, but sometimes I really want to."

"I need you, though."

Ray's eyes fluttered open at that, studying Michael's face with a soft gaze.

"Just stay with me, okay?" He breathed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Ray's ear.

It didn't stay there.

"Of course, I love you."

Michael gave him a questioning look, pulling his hand away from Ray's head.

"What? I promise, you can trust me."

Ray inclined his head to where Michaels hand had been before, letting out a pleased sigh when he resumed playing with his hair.

"Alright, I love you too."

***

"You love me, right?"

Michael lay down on the couch beside Ray, who promptly paused his game and put down the controller in favor of running a hand through his boyfriends curls.

"Of course, dude."

Ray grinned and bopped his nose.

"Really?"

"Really."

Michael paused for a moment, expression somewhere between worried and thoughtful. His brows furrowed as he wet his lips.

"I can't trust you, you're high."

Ray leaned down to kiss his forehead, murmuring against his skin.

"I'll always love you, high or not."

***

"I need to go!"

Ray paced the length of his room, wringing his hands. His eyes were getting wider by the second, muscles tense.   
Michael sat cross-legged on his bed, gesturing for him to sit next to him on the neatly made sheets. They very rarely slept in their own beds, after all. Geoff's bed was big enough for all of them.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Michael reassured. "None of us hate you."

He sighed in defeat, flopping down on the bed next to him.

"Can't you just like, kill me?" Ray begged, his dark brown eyes wide and pleading.

Michael ruffled his hair, relieved to see Ray relax a bit at the touch.

"I'm sorry, but no. Where else would we find a sniper half as good as you?" Michael chuckled the last sentence, Ray soon joining in.

"I really do need you, don't I?" Ray chucked darkly, eyes reaching up to meet Michael's.

Michael laughed, curling up next to him.

"I need you, too," he mumbled, burying his face in Ray's hair.

Gently he kissed the top of his head, before beginning to pepper his boyfriend with kisses.

"Stop it!" He squealed, squirming as Michael reached his neck.

Michael only laughed.

***

"Hey, I said stop!" Ray spat, standing as he did.

This effectively got the rest of the crew's attention, their eyes all trained on him.

"Stop... Wot?" Gavin cocked his head to the side, clearly confused.

"I said that I have something to say." Ray's voice was cold, his jaw set and eyes hard. He took a deep breath.

"This was never right, and you all damn well know it."

Geoff stood and took a step forward.  
"What do you mean, Ray?"

Ray took a step back, isolating himself from the group.

"I can't do this, I-" His voice cracked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

He swallowed thickly, wiping at his eyes from under his glasses.

"I need to go."

Immediately the others began talking amongst themselves and to him, a lot of 'why's and 'what do you mean's.

"Can you shut up!?" Ray's voice was clear and steely, he paid the tears flowing down his cheeks no mind.

"I'm just not doing this. It's not that I don't love you, I do, I really do, but I don't want this. I'm-" he swallowed. "I'm leaving."

They stood shocked, none able to make a sound.

Michael stood, head hung low and shoulders squared.

"'I really do need you'" Michael spat bitterly, taking a step forward.

Rage boiled behind his eyes, it was what he knew best after all. Anger and hatred. His hands were curled into fists, and tears gathered in his eyes.

"Michael-" Ray pleaded, taking a step back.

A glance toward the door revealed the presence of a duffle bag, packed and ready.

"You need to go, get out of here."

Ray stood frozen for a moment.

"Now." Michael growled, tears streaming down his face.

Ray didn't run. A choked 'thank you' passed from his lips as he shouldered the pack, closing the door behind him.

His apartment key sat on the countertop.

***

"Maybe I'm just hard to love," Michael muttered to himself, tears long gone from his eyes as he took another drag from a cigarette.

He stared out over the Los Santos skyline, glancing to his side.  
It was useless. He was alone on the rooftop.

"Hard to love and easy to leave."

**Author's Note:**

> Debut fic into this fandom!  
> Comments are love <3


End file.
